Salvem me!
by Michiyo Obana
Summary: Miki vai a um baile de finalista, e lá encontra um certo rapaz. Apaixonaram-se? Claro si-NÃO. Este rapaz, cujo nome é Akaito, diz a Miki que a fará sua. Tudo o que é dela seria SEU. Nota: Rated M devido a futuro  e muito possivel  LEMON.
1. Capitulo 00 Prólogo

Bom... aqui vai mais uma fanfic minha, desta vez **não **é OneShot mas sim uma fic de vários caps (espero...)

Tema: Vocaloid.

Personagens: Akaito e Miki

Tipo de fic: Romance, um pouco de sadismo e futuramente **lemon **8D

Bom... Espero que gostem e que se divirtam a ler. Passem bem! =D

Nota: Vocaloid não me pertence assim como as personagens Akaito e Miki. Agradeço ainda a uma amiga minha (Anju-Chii) por me ajudar a escolher a Miki como personagem principal da história, arigatou amiga!

Boa leitura!

Capitulo 00 - Prólogo

Uma doce melodia era ouvida por todo o salão. Miki encontrava-se numa ponta desse salão, a música fazia-a sentir-se quente. A música fazia-a sentir confortável. De repente a mesma parou. Miki triste acabou por ter de continuar a ouvir a já rítmica música que passara a noite inteira sem parar, sem contar com aquele momento atrás. Já cansada daquele baile de finalista sem piada, Miki decide ir-se embora. No entanto… De repente Miki sente que lhe pegam pelo braço e a puxam. Miki bate contra um peito musculado, de alguém alto, que envergava um smoking e uma máscara prateada, impedindo de ver os olhos daquele que a apanhara. O mesmo usava uma espécie de cartola por onde saiam mechas de cabelo ruivo. Por instantes Miki fica paralisada sem saber o que fazer. Quando dá por si, a música tinha mudado para uma espécie de valsa, e o rapaz, segurando-lhe levemente pela cintura, começa a dançar com Miki nos braços. Esta, sem se aperceber muito bem porquê, segue o rapaz naquela dança tão tradicional, num entanto, tão sensualista. Miki volta a sentir o efeito da música anterior, um arder por dentro que a eixava quente. Sentia-se às voltas, no entanto sabia onde se encontrava, sentia prazer por dentro, um prazer imenso que só a fazer desejar mais. Agarrou-se mais contra o rapaz, deixando-se sugar por este. Acaba por perder a razão e envolve-se de corpo e alma naquela valsa, naquele corpo que a agarrava. O seu cheiro deixava-a louca, completamente fora de si, sem se aperceber já arfava de prazer. Até que de repente apercebe-se que já não estava dentro do salão. Estava numa das varandas do baile, e dali podia ver o céu, o longo oceano, a costa, as estrelas brilhantes, o azul do mar. Estava tudo tão perfeito. De repente esta lembrou-se de olhar mais uma vez nos olhos do ruivo, ou pelo menos tentar olhar nos olhos. Ainda sem sucesso, o rapaz ainda tinha a máscara posta. Miki, meio receosa, diz:

-Quem és tu? – pergunta com a voz a sair-lhe muito baixa, mas pelos vistos o suficientemente alta para o outro rapaz ouvir.

-Chamo-me Akaito, Miki.

-O que é que queres de mim? – perguntou ela ainda meio encolhida sem saber se hvia feito bem em fazer aquela questão.

-Quero-te para mim. – disse Akaito muito directamente – Quero o teu coração, o teu corpo, a tua alma. Dás-mos para mim, Miki?

Miki não se conseguia mexer, não por o que havia ouvido, não conseguia mesmo. Era como se algo a impedisse de tal acto.

Akaito aproxima-se lentamente desta. Primeiro beija-lhe levemente os lábios, mas logo o beijo torna-se mais agressivo, Akaito introduz a sua língua na ainda virgem boca de Miki.

Esta sem se aperceber retribui o beijo. Quando o beijo acaba Miki afastasse rapidamente de Akaito. Este puxa a cartola levemente para baixo tapando a máscara.

-Esse… Esse f-foi… O me-meu primeiro… beijo… - diz Miki incrédula tremer e sem saber o que fazer.

-A sério? – diz Akaito com uma voz de desdém – Fico contente por isso.

-Como assim estás contente? – grita Miki à beira das lágrimas sem saber o que fazer nem o que pensar, não sabia de nada, só sabia que estava zangada e ao mesmo tempo temerosa.

-Voltarei outra vez. Virei novamente buscar aquilo que me pertence. Não te preocupes. Não demorará muito até que sejas minha por completo… Miki.

E esfumou-se, num abrir e fechar de olhos Akaito já não estava mais ali, era como se se estivesse transformado em neblina e voado dali para fora.

Agora sozinha, Miki leva os dedos aos lábios lembrando-se do seu primeiro beijo. De repente cai no chão a chorar. E sem saber bem como, sai do baile e vai para casa, deitando-se na sua cama, tentando esquecer tudo o que se havia passado naquela noite.

Gostaram? Não gostaram? Podem comentar que eu não me importo X'DD

Bom, vou tentar postar semanalmente, não prometo nada, só prometo que vou tentar :P

Passem bem! Ja nee!


	2. Capitulo 01 A Faculdade Nova

As férias de verão haviam passado. No início das mesmas Miki estava sempre alerta, não fosse aparecer de novo o tal rapaz, Akaito. Mas Acabou por esquecer-se desse problema. Levada pelo tempo, e pela confiança que ia crescendo dia após dia, acabou por se esquecer da noite do baile de finalistas.

No entanto, as férias já haviam acabado. Estava na hora de entrar numa nova etapa da sua vida. Miki, de 18 anos, a caminho dos 19, entrava agora na faculdade. E que bela faculdade onde entrava. Miki tirara sempre excelentes notas durante o secundário, logo é normal que entrasse numa das melhores faculdades do país. No entanto, Miki não vinha de famílias ricas, pelo que acabou por receber uma bolsa de estudo. Para além disso a faculdade ficava do outro lado do país pelo que se mudou para os dormitórios da mesma.

Já com tudo preparado, Miki despede-se da família e apanha o avião para a cidade onde se encontrava a sua faculdade. A cidade era enorme, e ao entrar na faculdade nem quis acreditar. Esta era toda airada e polida! Grande parte da construção era em vidro o que lhe dava um ar muito moderno, estava posicionada na melhor posição possível para o Sol. Era toda alcatifada, a mesma sendo num tom magenta muito belo, e a mesma parecia nunca se sujar. As paredes eram brancas, no entanto por elas se estendiam mil e um quadros e flores penduradas que lhe davam um ar, para além de sereno, cativante e alegre. Ao entrar no seu dormitório nem quis acreditar. Lençóis de pura seda! Um roupeiro enorme, e o melhor de tudo, era que era um quarto só para ela! Ela que já estava meio farta de dividir o seu quarto por 17 anos com as suas irmãs mais novas. No geral, era tudo perfeito! Aliás, **demasiado** perfeita. Algo ali era muito suspeito, pelo menos Miki achava que tudo estava perfeito até demais, isso dizia-lhe o seu instinto, no entanto como Miki nunca ligara muito ao seu instinto decidiu seguir outro tipo de instinto completamente diferente, o instinto de "não te preocupes, é só por não estares habituada".

Começou a arrumar as suas coisas nos seus devidos sítios. Acabada essa tarefa Miki, cansada da viagem deitasse na sua nova cama adormecendo sem mais nem menos. Mal sabia ela que era observada por um certo alguém, alguém esse que estava pronto para fazer o seu próximo movimento.


End file.
